


Ifrit

by Sasha_Holler



Series: True obsessions [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Obsession, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: История одной одержимости, которая потом привела самизнаете к чему.





	

Говорят, когда приручаешь зверюшку (собаку и вообще любое животное), очень важно соблюдать три правила.  
Первое: стоять на своем, как бы она ни дичилась, пусть надо будет преодолевать расстояние по полшажка в минуту, но нужно подходить ближе и ближе, пока не подойдешь достаточно близко.  
Второе: Смотреть в глаза. Только в глаза. Так можно отжать с места и тигра.  
Третье: Каждый твой жест должен быть продуманным, но настоящим. Зверюшки они такие, чувствуют фальшь и суету. Легко их напугать. Или дать почувствовать, какую власть над тобой они имеют.  
Тони сам всех опережал на сто шажков, и его надо было опережать на один еще. Обадайя прикинул в уме, как появится в дверном проеме, скрестит на груди руки, прислонясь к косяку, и долгим взглядом вынудит Тони спросить «чего?»  
Надо будет что-то сделать с лицом. Посмотреться в зеркало сначала, что-то сделать с лицом, чтобы оно стало добродушным и укоризненным, а не таким, каково оно сейчас. Помоги-ка, волшебное зеркало.  
Стоило только войти в дом, стало ясно – маленький взбалмошный хозяин вернулся, уже везде прошелся, повсюду горели следочки маленьких маковых лапок, невидимые конечно, очевидные только ему маревом, сгущающим воздух над ними, прожженными дырами в пространстве, в дереве, в стекле, где-то в мозгу.  
Это был слишком большой домик для такого маленького мальчика. Такой маленький мальчик должен сидеть в коробочке, которую открывают только чтобы его покормить и почесать, ну может, еще по праздникам.  
Обадайя еще на лестнице слышал его голос, говорок непрерывный, тарахтящий – ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля – и смех – кхикхикхи, розовый пухлый язык сжимается во рту, прилипая к небу и глотке, оставляя щель для спуска давленых смешинок, а потом – ХАХАХА! – во весь широкий рот. И вот так без конца. Он три раза подходил к двери, три раза удалялся, понимая, что Тони болтает по телефону, как двенадцатилетняя двухвостная козочка, не наговорившаяся в подружкой в школе.  
Ляляляля – РоудиРоуди – ляляля.  
С ума можно сойти. Обадайя посмотрел на часы. Не то чтобы он куда-то торопился, но прошло уже двадцать минут, и неизвестно сколько это длилось до его прихода. Но вот наконец голосок в комнате пропел с нарочитой смешливой запинкой:  
\- Пкаа!  
И Обадайя неслышно вырос в проеме, однако, просчитался. После «пкаа», очевидно, у подружек остались какие-то непроясненные детали, и минуту-другую Тони еще лялякал:  
\- Я знаю, что они скажут… Уж поверь мне. Ну и не наплевать ли?… Ладно, ладно, ты не хочешь плевать, я понял, - он лежал на животе, покачивая ногами, ахиллово сухожилие левой притом вложено было в распяленную рогаточку из пальцев правой. - Я за тебя плюну… Скажу, что это ты. Ха-ххааха! Все, все! Пка! Да… да… Да!… Ой, ну ладно… Да и черт с тобой!… Кхикхихи… Поучи меня еще. Иди учи своих ребяток койки заправлять… Сам такой! Пкааааа!… Иду… Идуу!  
Он наконец отключил телефон, повернулся и вскрикнул – слишком театрально, выпучив глаза и прижав руку к сердцу, хотя Обадайя был уверен, что он чувствовал его присутствие еще даже до того, как он появился.  
\- Ой-йей! Разве можно!  
\- Что за счастливица по ту сторону никак не дождется, что ты отстанешь?  
\- А? А, это Роуди. Дружочек мой, - Тони навалился на подушку и потянулся с длинным веселым стоном, схватившись за изголовье кровати, хрустнул плечом. А затем из груды раскрытых лохматых тетрадей, вместе с ним наполняющих кровать, безошибочно вытащил одну и стал в ней бегло черкать. – Обсуждали одну идейку, и где-то в его кромешном занудстве я разыскал пару верных мыслей.  
\- М-м, - Обадайя непринужденно и небрежно отклеился от косяка и подошел к кровати, присев на край. – Щедрый комплимент. От тебя-то. Да ты, никак, пишешь? Настолько бесценная идейка, или хранилище стало подводить?  
Он даже не тронул кончики мятущихся волос на темени, только в воздухе огладил абрис его вихрастой головы, но Тони инстинктивно отвел ее ниже, скрыв это движение за фальшивой попыткой прищуриться на что-то якобы неразличимое в строках.  
\- Нет, это для него. Он любит, чтоб все написано. Ну а мне что. Нетрудно.  
\- Хм. Что ж. Наслышан о Роуди. Не верится, что такой выдающийся молодой человек одобрил твое решение тайно уехать на весь уикэнд, никого не оповестив.  
\- Ну, он меня укорял, - хмыкнул Тони, продолжая черкать и строчить своим меленьким судорожным почерком. Это еще был вопрос, разберет ли получатель каракулей то, что с такой самоотверженностью было для него приготовлено.  
\- Приятно знать, что теперь есть тот, кто может тебя укорять. Я вот, например, не могу, - Стейн вздохнул, поглядывая то в тетрадь, то на лицо Старка, все похихикивающего, открывшего в улыбке немножко верхней десны сбоку, над рядком голубоватых блестященьких клыков, премоляров, моляров, уходящих в алую глубь.  
\- Ну Обадайя. Я не маленький уже.  
\- Я знаю. Но я думал это как-то… по-семейному что ли. Делиться планами, например. Ты что, боялся, что я тебе помешаю поехать?  
\- Да нет, просто как-то в голову не пришло, - Тони пожал плечом и завис над тетрадкой, перекатывая ручку в пальцах. Губы теперь слегка выпятились, как будто хотели нащупать что-то набросках. Стейну иногда казалось, что он чаще всего мир исследует так, ртом. Весь маленький Тони Старк был – глаза и рот, всасывать и рассеивать, распыляя ресницами. Немного больше нос, немного острее подбородок – и он был бы уже одним из этих длинных еврейских мальчиков, чья волглая трагикомичность нагоняла на Стейна тоску, но он был Тони, кругло и тесно сложившийся в эту сладкую несусветень, из стольких мягких мокрых вещей. Мягкого мокрого носика и мягких мокрых глазок, мягкими уголками проседающих вниз, мягкий мокрый мальчик с длинным вспухшим ртом, передавленным посередке твердым телом ручки, прижатой сейчас вертикально, красным продолговатым колпачком в желобке фильтрума, какой же это все непрерывный ужас.  
\- Ну, это было жестоко, чтоб ты знал. И я звонил, поздравлял тебя накануне, и надо же так, мне ни словечка! Я что, не заслужил? – Стейн пробежался в такт с шутливым монологом пальцами по его хребетику, не по всему, отсчитал позвонков десять от взволнованной тотчас поясницы, прежде, чем он айкнул – ай! – и машинально завел руку назад, как детишки делают, когда им спину щекочет внезапный паук.  
\- Ну извини-и, откуда я знал, что ты приедешь?  
\- Возможно, потому что у тебя день рождения, и это праздник для того, кто тебя любит. Кто-то же из семьи все равно должен приехать и порадоваться новорожденному, раз остальные не могут, я так всегда думал. И вот, бедный старик Стейн лихорадочно тасует все планы и несется сюда вприпрыжку большими шагами, с подарком наперевес, кудри развеваются…. – для усиления комического эффекта он провел рукой по лысой голове, отводя назад воображаемый шлейф волос. Тони положил подбородок на ладонь, закусил кончики пальцев и захрюкал, бессильно жмурясь и встряхивая плечами. Однако, когда мозг достроил столь живописно раздутую иллюзию, хрюканье взорвалось и разбрызгалось хохотом. Когда он выгибался и приподнимался, парусистая майка на вытянутых лямках отдавалась гравитации и провисала под животом, и было видно, как внутри нее, вишневой подсвеченной пустоты, дельфиньей тенью движется тело.  
\- В общем, не делай так больше, ладно? - Обадайя поставил обе руки на кровать, чуть склонившись к нему. – Понимаю, что с новыми друзьями весело, но как насчет старых?  
\- Какие еще друзья? Не было у меня никогда до этого друзей.  
\- Ну да? А я?  
\- А что ты? – прыснул Тони.  
\- А кто же я?  
\- Ты… ты Обадайя, - он прилег на подушку бочком и улыбнулся, моргнув медленно и даже немного сонно.  
\- Да, это я. И ты сейчас просто разбиваешь мне сердце, - все, отмерена впрыснутая доза юмора, без которой августейшая жопонька вообще отказывается участвовать в общении полноценно. Пора сдобрить щепоткой нежного обвинения, на плавном переходе, не взбалтывать, смешивать. Оно не в словах – в голосе, в мимике, в морщинках у глаз, вся эта грустная укоризна. Чутье его не подведет.  
\- Ну не-ет, ну хватит, я не нарочно. Я глупость сказал. А про это - ну, случайно получилось. Все завертелось, и я не сообразил, - действие яда вкрадчиво, но почти мгновенно – с лица сбегает смешинка, как электрическая пленочка, в только губах держится дольше всего.  
А еще он соврал.  
Кто-то другой бы купился, но неужели Обадайя Стейн, который разбирал каждый его кусочек на липкие молекулы?  
Как с ними трудно, когда у них все-таки появляется что-нибудь свое.  
\- Быть другом и взрослым одновременно – тяжело. Войди в положение. Это как двойная нагрузка. Тебе одновременно интересно, и…  
\- Я понял, понял. Прости засранца!  
\- …ты еще волнуешься за засранца. Спасибо, что подсказал. Нет, я ничуть не сомневаюсь в твоих милых друзьях, - время вернуться в свою блестящую кожу. Насмешливая согревающая забота. Кожа, которой он доверяет. Недоразумения исчерпаны, складки заглажены. Личные границы идут на слом. – Кстати, расскажи, чем же ты занимался. Жуть как любопытно. Что там такого было?  
\- М-м… - Тони потянулся, прижмурив один глаз и завернув ручонки к голове двумя гнутыми половинками лиры. – Что там было? Рыбалка.  
\- С ума сойти, - в восклицании Обадайи скрылось, пожалуй, больше неподдельности, чем когда бы то ни было. Рыбалка. Помилуй бог.  
\- Да-а. Рыбалка по-роудсовски – это, поднявшись на сраном рассвете, клясть свою жизнь (мистер Роудс – милейший человек, имеющий своего мистера Хайда по утрам), болтаться в озере как лимонная долька в пунше, и отпугивать рыбу своим негативным настроем.  
\- Как забавно. Ну что ж, а ты выудил что-нибудь?  
\- Не-ет, - хихикнул Тони и на секунду расширил глаза так, что огромная радужка показалась вся, окруженная еще каемкой белка. – Моя рыба была умна.  
\- Так-таки? Рыба поумнее тебя? Подскажи-ка ее адресок, я б ее на работу взял. А тебя не взял бы, - распределяя акценты в коротких фразах, каждое ударение и препинание Стейн ставил на Тони быстрым ненарочитым прикосновением, дружеским хлопком тыльной стороной ладони по локтю изнутри, неоконченной угрозой закусить двумя пальцами нос, рассеянным приземлением руки на бицепс.  
\- Я починил моторку Роудсов! – протестовал хихикающий Старк, ерзая, сминая тетрадки, оживленно клубясь в своем беспорядочном бумажном ложе, как рождественский подарок в коробке, на сберегающей шуршащей подушке из обрезков.  
\- Полюбуйтесь-ка на него! Починил лимонную дольку! – Обадайя шутя покачал его поднятое колено, самым лишь кончиком ногтя ощутил путь вдоль предплечья к локотку, когда его рука болтанулась в воздухе в случайной близости от его на глазах увядающих пальцев, их он в конце пронес в двух каких-то сантиметрах от расхлябанной проймы майки, где раскрывалась бежевая подмышка (удивительно бритая в противовес совсем недавнему ее природному состоянию, подмеченному привычным хирургическим глазом в такой же бездонной пройме, тринадцать дней назад, он потянулся за молоком к верхней полке холодильника на выжженной солнцем кухне.)  
\- Может быть… - произнес он, сглатывая тяжелый воздух, склонил голову, наблюдая, как закруженный и взвихренный его чарующими пассами Тони, куснув нижнюю губу, вынимает из-под себя встопорщившийся углом жесткий блокнот. – Может быть, ты был бы так добр, познакомив меня наконец с твоим дружочком. А что, мы бы втроем как-нибудь неслабо оттопырились.  
Тони расхохотался с визгом, опять выгибая туловище аркой и почти вставая на макушку.  
\- Оттопырились! Так уже никто не говорит, Обадайя!  
\- А как говорят?  
\- Ну… зависать.  
\- Отлично. Позависнем? Вот весело-то будет!  
\- Ох, конечно! – заливался Старк. – Так и представляю себе.  
\- Да уж, - Стейн внутри себя дунул на волшебный уголек, чтобы засветились глаза, приманивая раздышанного малютку, как бы его ни стесняли объятия. Но они раскрылись капканом, с лязганьем, заглушенным толстой подкладкой теплого голоса. – Ну давай, давай. Не будем никогда друг друга обижать.  
\- Ла-адно, - Тони сел, подтягивая тело кверху волнообразно, начиная с поясницы, отчего верхушка, казалось, завибрирует, как кончик распрямившегося прута. Так он приземлился Обадайе в руки, мазнул по щеке ухом, и свободной от поросли кожей головы Стейн почувствовал, как он моргнул, набрался вдох в грудной сосуд, и голое сахарное плечо с хрустом промялось и растаяло как сладкая вата под его жвалами…  
Нет, нет, конечно нет. Это не здесь, это в зеркале. Обадайя сморгнул морок и даже успел отстранить его первый, прежде, чем он начнет выскальзывать из надоевшего объятия. Но не отказал себе в последнем пробеге пальцами по волосам, под доверчивым взглядом, медленно расстающимся с матовым туманом его гипноза.  
\- Я заказал ужин на семь, так что за ним расскажешь и все остальное, как вы там еще веселились. И что за штуки вы там с Роуди придумываете. Если это, конечно, не секрет.  
\- Не секрет, - Тони усмехнулся и откинулся обратно на кровать, возвращаясь к тетрадке с таким выражением, словно только что проснулся. – Кстати.  
Он опять вскинулся, вздернул носик, как бдительный сурикат, повернул голову к Стейну.  
\- А что подарок?  
\- Ну, ты, плутишка. Все-то ты помнишь, - Обадайя впервые позволил себе раскатисто – аххах – захохотать, и в награду еще, праздничной добавкой, щекотнуть его под мочкой уха, чтобы плечо взлетело к этому месту, уже проворно покинутому. – За ужином и получишь.  
\- И куда ты, в бассейн? – Тони окунулся в тетрадь, отыскав сызнова петельку, на которой прервал свое математическое кружево. Ответ ему уже не был необходим, и Стейн не ответил. Он легко поднялся, изумительно владея троекратной тяжестью своего тела, повернулся и вышел, прошел дверной проем словно волшебное зеркало, чья обливающая поверхность выпускает тебя наружу уже в истинном облике.  
Вода в бассейне выкипит досуха, если он обрушится в нее.  
На воду лишь ложится тревожная рябь, ифрит давит колючим пальцем трескучий волшебный уголек, занимающийся в огненный смерч.  
Наверху пуховый крылатый мальчик, морщась, чешет круглую пятку, ужаленную отлетевшей искоркой.  
Время смерча будет объявлено позже.


End file.
